Never Alone
by TurningFateForYou
Summary: What if Bella had a sister she didn't know about. What if she chose Jacob over Edward, cause he imprinted. What if they were never true mates. Edward/OC. Bella bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, just my character Annabelle. Not a Bella/Edward fanfic. Bella bashing… sorry to the people who love Bella**

**Summary: Bella chose Jacob over Edward, because he imprinted and leaving Edward in heartbreak. But Bella, (now 19) doesn't know she has a sister. A daughter that her mother gave up and giving her to her mother -in-law to take care of her; Oh but not Phil's mom, but Charlie's. He doesn't know, but now he does since he'll be watching over her. Annabelle now at 17 she is sent to live with her sister, because grams died. She did not expect her sister to be such a bitch to her. Where does she turn to? When she has no one; who does she meet? What will she decide? How is love to stop her…**

**{Banner on profile}**

Annabelle's POV

So this is it rainy town Forks, Washington. Hmm feels like home, just as if I never left. It just feels like yesterday that close friends of mine and the one grams love to talk to, were just burying her. I feel empty, I never knew my mom cause, and she didn't want me. My dad, he didn't know about me, nor did my sister either. When grams found out my dad had died cause of an animal attack and went to the funeral. Only, that I had to stay hidden and I was ok with that because I didn't know him and nobody knew me. I just don't know what to expect of my sister.

I was driving in my black BMW z4 and it has GPS. I just hope I have the right address and I think I'm going to like it here.

"Destination two miles." GPS voice said. You know that stupid voice gets on my damn nerves so much. That sometimes I just feel I was to tear it out and throw it out the car window. Sometime it sounds like that stupid voice you argue with in your head and that you always end up losing.

"You have arrived." GPS voice said. So this is it huh and it now or never. But what if she thinks I'm lying and then what do I do.

"_You show your birth certificate, duh!" _Annoying voice in my head said. See this is what I mean. As I turned off the ignition to my car and got out. I went towards the house that, that stupid GPS led me to. I got closer and you can people talking, how many I wouldn't know. I think it just two voices; I hope. With all the nerves that I had I knocked.

The door opened and a girl, I mean a woman around twenty opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face. The fact the she almost nearly looked like me, except I had blue eyes and she these deep chocolate eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said clearly annoyed. Pfft what got her knickers in bunch, sheesh.

"Um, I'm looking for a umm Isabella Swan, I believe." I said nervously. Why the hell did I just ask that, since it is obviously clear that this is her? But who knows right, I never met her.

"I'm her and who may you be." She asked. Seriously what the hell is her problem?

"Um I'm Annabelle Juliet Swan." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy or something. Well of course both of my parents were only children.

"You're kidding, right." She said surprised. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm not kidding and I'm seventeen," I said. "I lived with grandma Swan my whole life. 'Cause mom didn't want me and didn't dare to tell dad or you. So obviously this has come as a big surprise to you. I mean I don't blame you. I knew about you and dad, through grams."

"You're lying. My mom wouldn't keep something like this from me and even if she did tell me. I wouldn't want you to be in my life anyways." She said in an angry tone. She is on big fucking bitch.

"Bella, how can you-"A tanned looking guy said coming into view.

"Jacob, you stay out of this. This is family ma-"She said, but was cut off by me.

"Now you say family when you said you wouldn't want me in your life anyways. You know it was a waste of my time to come here from Denver. Just to hear this nonsense of crap that you want to say. I thought you'd be different." I said as I turned and walked towards my car.

"Hey you can stay here if you want." That Jacob dude yelled out. I didn't even turn around and look.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to be contaminated by bitterness." I yelled back. I hoped into my car and turned the ignition on and drove off to who knows where. For some stupid reason I started to cry and I didn't want to. Maybe because it hurt that she didn't believe me or cause this is not what I actually expected. I cried until my vision got blurred and I went to the side of the rode and stop and turned off my car.

I wiped my eyes with my and for once I'm glad I am not wearing make-up at all or it wouldn't have looked pretty. I looked out to see where I'm at and saw forest to my right and decided I would go for a walk to cool off. I got out of my car and locked the doors; started to walks up a path and headed in. I just walked and walked, until my legs gave out and fell to the ground.

I started to cry again, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back home. Since it wasn't a home anymore and I couldn't go back; cause the house had been sold. Knowing that nobody would be there for my return and obviously I knew going to my mom wouldn't be my option. One, cause she is the one who gave me up. Two, I didn't want to meet her at all.

Suddenly I heard a noise and it startled me out of my thoughts. Knowing that I should be scared, but for some unknown reason I wasn't scared at all.

"Bella?" I heard a nice velvety voice say out loud. Whoever this was, he was surely mistaken me for that damn bitch.

"No, that is not my name. I'm Annabelle." I said. Why the hell was I telling this stranger my name anyways? When I looked up, I saw the most handsome guy I ever laid eyes on. He's beautifully almost inhuman like and the rarest copper like eyes. He smelled like mint and parchment. I closed my eyes and then opened them, to see if he was really there or if it was just my imagination. Surely he was still there. I looked at his eyes again and I felt like if it was only me and him. I know cliché right; like in those damn vamp- and then it all clicked. This guy in front of me was a vampire and then I passed out, dropping my keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, just my character Annabelle. Not a Bella/Edward fanfic. Bella bashing… sorry to the people who love Bella**

**Summary: Bella chose Jacob over Edward, because he imprinted and leaving Edward in heartbreak. But Bella, (now 19) doesn't know she has a sister. A daughter that her mother gave up and giving her to her mother -in-law to take care of her; Oh but not Phil's mom, but Charlie's. He doesn't know, but now he does since he'll be watching over her. Annabelle now at 17 she is sent to live with her sister, because grams died. She did not expect her sister to be such a bitch to her. Where does she turn to? When she has no one; who does she meet? What will she decide? How is love to stop her…**

_Previously on Never Alone…_

_"No, that is not my name. I'm Annabelle." I said. Why the hell was I telling this stranger my name anyways? When I looked up, I saw the most handsome guy I ever laid eyes on. He's beautifully almost inhuman like and the rarest copper like eyes. He smelled like mint and parchment. I closed my eyes and then opened them, to see if he was really there or if it was just my imagination. Surely he was still there. I looked at his eyes again and I felt like if it was only me and him. I know cliché right; like in those damn vamp- and then it all clicked. This guy in front of me was a vampire and then I passed out, dropping my keys._

**Annabelle's POV**

How long I was out? Why can I hear other voices and I'm sure when I saw this guy, that he was alone. Another thing is I no longer feel the cold wind air from outside but warmth. I wonder where he had taken me, I mean come on. When is it that you faint in front a gorgeous guy and takes you to who knows where, instead of taking you to the hospital an leaving you there. Well how about never.

"She looks just like her?" The velvety voice said the very same one that I heard before I passed out. I wonder who the hell is he talking about and who I look like. Oh man he better not be talking about Bitchabella, I thought.

"Yes she does? But I already saw that we're going to be friends." A bell like voice said. What the hell did she mean she saw and I don't even know who she is? Because right now I am a starting to freak out and why can't I open my eyes, "She is going to wake up in a minute." The same voice said. Like I said before what in the world did she mean by that. Sure enough by what she said my eyes started to flutter open. As I adjusted to the light, blinking a few times and looking at my surroundings and noticed I was in someone's home and beautiful one at that.

"Hey are you ok?" The voice from the forest asked me. Am I ok of course I am why I wouldn't be? When I turned to look where the voice was coming from and saw that same face and all I can do is stare into his eyes and get lost again; the voice in my head told me to look away, but my heart told me something else. For some odd reason I felt safe with him around, like if he would protect me no matter what. That was just a feeling. His eyes told me a whole different story they were pained filled with loneliness and I didn't like it one bit. I felt like it was my job to make him happy again.

"The question is are you?" I asked him and as I said that, I heard someone giggle and looked the other direction. I saw a pixie looking girl and she looked my age. I just smiled lightly at her and looked back at the bronze haired god or so he seemed like it to me and asked him, "Why did you call me Bella in the forest?"

"Because you almost look just like her, except you have ocean blue eyes. Why do you? From what I know the Swan's don't have ocean blue eyes." He said to me. Oh, so he was talking about that not good enough sister that I have. I'm so glad I am not one bit like her, from what I heard she is very timid, shy and clumsy or so grandma said and I only get my eye color cause of her mom, that I got to meet before she died.

"Well I may look like that good for nothing sister of mine, who doesn't believe a word I say. Why do I? Because of my loving great grandma Whitlock, my grams mom." I heard a gasp, but I ignored it and went on with what I was saying, "So it happens that news does travel fast, like they say around here. Damn the small towns." I said while giggling at the end.

"She's your sister how?" I heard the pixie say. I looked at her and then I also notice there were more people in the room we were in.

Behind her was a man and I just couldn't resist on saying this to him as I looked at him with a smile and he looked kind of shocked in a way and told him, "You know you kind of remind me of the Greek God, Ares the god of war, just saying." What I saw shocked me but recovered it by smiling back at him.

"So how she's my sister, she is two years older than me. My mom gave me up to my grams or my dad's mom to make it clear. But Rene was never my mom since she was never there for me. I don't blame my dad, because he never knew about me." I paused for a bit before continuing. "When grams died I was sent to live with my oh so loving sister, in a matter of speaking. But when I got there she thought I was lying and she didn't want me. Then some Jacob dude, whom she was obviously living with, asked me to stay. The strange thing is that I did not once look at him because something told me not to or something bad was going to happen."

They all just stare at me like I was nuts and I just stared back, but I couldn't help but giggle at the situation. I wonder who gasped when I said grandma Whitlock; maybe they knew her or something and it probably possible if my vampire theory is correct. I looked at my surroundings to see who all was here in this room.

There was a blond man who looked much older than the rest and woman with a reddish brown hair, they both reminded me of Zeus and Hera in a way not because both gods are married or the way they look. Next to them was a buff teddy bear like man and a blond beauty, both reminded me to Poseidon and Aphrodite. Then the pixie that reminded me of Athena and last but not least my bronze god, my Apollo. Hold on wait mine, he's not mine; though I feel this urge to be near him and the pain in his eyes. They made want to take the pain away but how, I did not know what caused it; but the way he called me Bella it dawned to me that it must have been her who did this to him.

The way he looked at me, I know it was going to take time for him to trust me; that I might not be like her and I will prove it to him. For now how he would look at it, I will be his friend if he'd let me.

At the clear of someone's throat I looked to my left to see the Zeus looked like man as he said, "I'm sorry for not having to introduce you to my family. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He pointed to the Poseidon and Aphrodite look like, "My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Then pointed Athena and Ares look like, "My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." And lastly he pointed at Apollo, my Apollo, even if he never will be, "My son Edward." I smiled shyly at all of them.

"Well I guess you should know who I am; my name is Annabelle Juliet Swan. My grams and I were going to change our surname to Whitlock, because I didn't my mom to find me. Sad if you tell me, how a mother give up their child. Um sorry about my little outburst." I sighed before continuing. "I'm 17 and in my third year of college and-" I was cut off by the one I know now as Emmett.

"How are you in college if you should be in high school?" He asked me. Oh how I'm going to dread this, they are going to think I am nerdy and all that stuff.

"I graduated when I was 12 and I have an IQ of 187. I can read sixty words per minute. I have masters in psychology and history and currently working on my last two years; to get my doctorate in the medical field to become a doctor." I said as I looked at everyone's reaction. They were all shocked to say and the man named Carlisle looked surprised. I wonder why?

"So you're smart then?" Emmett asked again and I decided to play with his mind a little.

"No, I only said that to see if you were smart enough to catch on." I said innocently. I had to suppress the giggles that were coming and looked at Jasper and he looked the same as me. Obviously we were thinking alike. As I looked at him closely he reminded me of an old picture that I laminated, that grandma Whitlock gave me when I was five and told me to treasure it before she died. I felt that my bag was still on me and opened to look for the photo that I always kept with me. I felt all of their eyes on me as I searched for it. Once I found it and took out and held it out to the side of him and compared the two and saw the resemblance. I tilted my head in confusion and brought the photo down to me and turned it around and whispered the name on the back of the photo, "Major Jasper Whitlock"

"What?" Someone said and that is quite impossible for someone to hear my whisper. My theory of vampires is coming to be true and I won't say it just yet. I didn't say anything and got up and walked towards Jasper. I won't say I'm startled, I'm mean it would be weird to say that my great-great-you know how long it goes uncle standing before me but I won't say that, it might scare him. I was stopped by someone holding my hand and looked up to see Edward, I pleaded with my eyes to let me go. But he wouldn't budge and I squeezed his hand softly; with my eyes I was silently asking him to come with me. He nodded and came closer with me to get near Jasper, with the picture in my hand.

I looked up to Jasper and said, "You look just like him." I showed him the picture and continued, "Grandma Whitlock gave this to me before she died when I was five, she told me it was her great-great and however long it goes uncle of hers and as well mine and my oh so loving sister too." I said the ending with so much venom.

I felt that the eyes of theirs were still on us and I could tell that they were shocked. I looked back to Edward and he had that same look that the others might have. I let a small giggle escape my lips and poked him on his side with the hand that had the picture and said to him, "Hey mister?"

Edward looked down at me with a questioning look as he spoke to me, "Yes." He made it sound more of a statement than a question as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know you got something on your pretty boy face right?" I asked him and shook his head no, "It's right there." I pointed at his right cheek on his face and moved his hand there to remove whatever it was, which it nothing was actually. "No not there, a little more to the left." He did as I said, as I was trying to contain my laughter. "No you got all wrong." I said in a serious voice but failed and ended up laughing and heard others laugh along too. I looked towards him and I saw that look and I knew it to well. I didn't even noticed when he let go of my hand, until I ran and hid behind Jasper.

I heard him let out a sigh and I looked to the side where I was hiding at and looked at him. Edward looked at me again and told me, "I am not a pretty boy."

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say." I told him smiling and at the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful black grand piano.

"Who plays?" I questioned pointing at it. Nobody said anything as everyone turned to look at me and back at the piano and then to Edward and back to me. With the most pleading puppy eye look I asked them, "Can I play it?" They all nodded and I skipped towards it and sat down on the bench figuring what I wanted to play.

When I started to play the first couple of notes I suddenly got lost in the beat and started to sing along to it.

Oh tragedy has taken so many

Love lost cause it all forgot who you were

And it scares me to think that I would choose

My life over you

Oh my selfish heart

Divides me from you

It tears us apart

So tell me what is our ending

Will it be beautiful

So beautiful

Oh why do I let myself let go

Of hands that painted the stars and holds tears that fall

And the pride of my heart makes me forget

It's not me but you

Who makes the heart beat

I'm lost without you

You're dying for me

So tell me what is our ending

Will it be beautiful

So beautiful

Will my life find me by your side

Your love is beautiful

So beautiful

At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms

At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms

At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms

At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms

So tell me what is our ending

Will it be beautiful

So beautiful

Will my life find me by your side

Cause your love is beautiful

So beautiful

When the song was over I thought of the many possibilities of maybe that song turning out into something that will happen someday in my life. To me it won't matter if I have to wait forever for him to open up to me. I have time to wait and that is what I certainly will do, wait. But for how long I didn't know.

"That was beautiful." I heard one of the girls say. I was about to say something when a hard knock came at the door. We all went to see and I saw one person I was dreading to see again with some dude with her that might be this Jacob guy and all of a sudden I felt anger towards her knowing, no feeling that she was the cause of my Apollo's pain. Not mine, not mine, dammit.

(Name of song "Beautiful Ending" by Barlow Girl) Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, just my character Annabelle. Not a Bella/Edward fanfic. Bella bashing… sorry to the people who love Bella**

**Summary: Bella chose Jacob over Edward, because he imprinted and leaving Edward in heartbreak. But Bella, (now 19) doesn't know she has a sister. A daughter that her mother gave up and giving her to her mother -in-law to take care of her; Oh but not Phil's mom, but Charlie's. He doesn't know, but now he does since he'll be watching over her. Annabelle now at 17 she is sent to live with her sister, because grams died. She did not expect her sister to be such a bitch to her. Where does she turn to? When she has no one; who does she meet? What will she decide? How is love to stop her…**

_Previously on Never Alone…_

"_That was beautiful." I heard one of the girls say. I was about to say something when a hard knock came at the door. We all went to see and I saw one person I was dreading to see again with some dude with her that might be this Jacob guy and all of a sudden I felt anger towards her knowing, no feeling that she was the cause of my Apollo's pain. Not mine, not mine, damnit._

Annabelle's POV

"What do you want?" I told with annoyance dripping with every word. She look livid and a look that she with probably have with herself for the rest of her life. What not, I don't like her and like she said before she doesn't want me as a sister. Then all of a sudden I remembered Edward; I turned to see if he was ok. But he wasn't, I saw the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. I put my hand in his letting him now that everything will be fine. That didn't go unnoticed by the two that were standing by the door.

"So I see the found something new to pl-"My oh so loving sister started, but cutting her of before she even finished that sentenced and feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Shut up. Why are you anyways _Isabella?_" I asked while I said her named like it was the nastiest thing to say. I thought that when I met she would be excited, but boy was I wrong to even think that. She wasn't like I thought she was and maybe when she moved here something in her snapped or something.

"I'm taking you with me. You're not staying with these people. You came to live with me." She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But what she didn't know is that I was considered an adult, since grams knew I could take care of myself. Grams had told me it was an option to go live with her and if at the end I didn't to live with her, that I could be living on my own if I wanted. So I have quite an advantage here. But before I could even answer her, someone else spoke and the person's voice had a southern accent to it.

"She isn't going anywhere. It is her choice if she wants to leave or not. Nobody is going to make her go if she doesn't want to. From what she had told us, it seems you don't want her and I could tell by looking at you that is still what you don't want. I could the hatred in your eyes." I didn't feel that a hand was placed on my shoulder until I actually felt the weight on there. I really must have been lost in my thoughts to not even notice. I looked up to see who it was and what shocked me was that it was Jasper that was defending me, from this vile unwinding women in our presence.

"Yes, I have much of a choice. Grams had signed a paper before she died making me a legal adult. Meaning I don't have to go with you and I only came to see if I could get to know you. But I was so wrong about you." I paused before continuing, "So meaning I am not going anywhere with you. Now I can't move and I should have gone to Texas, liked I had originally planned. I had two people who were willing to let me move in with them. Peter and Charlotte are like the parents I never had." I paused yet again, one they both were vampires that I knew but fed from humans, like criminals, druggies but never an innocent. That's how I got the vampire theory for this family and because I noticed they all had the same colored eyes and not the ruby red ones.

"Why don't you?" She asked with a monotone voice. Gosh she was getting on my damn nerves, why can't she just leave.

"Cause my transcripts are already here and I won't miss a day going to college. So I'll have to look for somewhere to live." I said. When she didn't say anything after that and just turned around and got that Jacob's dudes hand a left. I sighed in relief as I watched her go away. Then my phone started to ring as the song "Highway to Hell" boomed in the silence of the room. I knew exactly who I was.

When I answered I didn't even have time to response as the person on the other line started to speak, "Little bit, are you alright? She didn't hurt you didn't she, do you want us up there? Damnit Char wait and damn minute will you. Bit are you there answer me please, I need to know that you are okay." I giggled at his fatherly protectiveness he had over me.

"Yes, Petey I'm alright. You know I really hate it when you always know things when I'm not even there for you to know. I guess if you want, but obviously you already know right." I paused, as I heard him and Char laugh in the background. "Now give me Char, I miss her."

"Julie, darlin' how are you? Did you arrive ok? Have you seen him? Does he know that you know about you know what? When you do, tell him Peter and I send him our love to him. Peter quit I'm on the damn phone." Char told. Wow, I miss their antics and everything. They were there when I needed them most and now that they're not in close reach and I needed them here. But Petey must have known something and if they came it's because he knew and if he didn't it's because he knows I'm safe.

"I'm fine. I did. Um I don't know what you're talking about, but he looks just like him. No he doesn't know and I will once I find out what you are talking about. I'll talk to you and Petey later. Bye Char, bye Petey. Love you both." I ended with that a hung up and in spur of a moment I forgot that I was in a room full of people.

Again I felt all eyes on me, but there was only one pair that felt like they were burning a hole through my skull. Like they were trying to figure out what the hell just happened here and I have an explanation to that, but only if they ask.

"You know Peter and Charlotte?" I knew that voice, it was Jasper who asked. All of a sudden I feel panic run all over me and excitement at the same time. I mean how am I suppose to tell him that he is my great-great you know how long ago uncle. So my theory is correct about them being vampires, though I wonder why goldish copper color, instead of the ruby red ones.

"Mmm yea I know them; they saved me when I was 13 when I lived in Texas. They been there for me ever since they like the parents I never had as you heard me tell Isabella. Char said I reminded her of a girl of a picture she had of and weirdly her name is my middle name." I paused to see if anybody wanted to say anything and when no one did I continued. "She told me the girl was a friend of theirs sibling and that I look like the exactly like her. Char showed me a picture to and it was like I was looking at myself but in a different time period. When I showed them the picture I showed you guys, Petey and Char were shocked and you know what's funny I keep having these random flashbacks about me; well not really me but her, in her time period and which was odd. But it felt so real like I was actually there."

Jasper had come closer to me and was looking every inch of me. Maybe something I said reminded him of something of life or well I wouldn't actually know. When he grabs my hand he was inspecting it as if he were looking for something that was supposed to be there. At that exact same moment he grabbed my hand, I had a flashback; _I saw Jasper laughing and chasing someone, but I couldn't see who he was chasing. But noticed it was me or her that he was chasing after and he kept saying things that would make me, I mean her giggle. I or her hid behind Jasper's dad and they're father watching in amusement and they were playing cat and mouse. Until finally he caught and spun her around and how she was the best sister he ever and only had._

When it ended I looked up to Jasper and saw his shocked expression on his face. What happened to make him be like this? Is it because I really do look exactly like her and can't tend to push his mind around it; why do I keep getting these random flashbacks? Is it something that has to do with me or her? Do they mean something that I'm suppose to remember or was it really me but in a different time period.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked me. How did I do what? What in the world is he talking about, I think he might be going nuts. Because I don't remember do- oh man did I show him what I saw.

"You mean you saw that random flashback I saw. What do they mean anyways? I mean why am I getting them now? I mean I use not have them until I turned seventeen." I said to anyone. Am I really Jasper's sister? It's kind of like the Vampire Diaries about the Doppelgangers, like Katherine and Elena. Though Jasper's sister died a long time ago. Out of random I said my thought out, "You know this kind reminds me of a show Petey and I watch. Have you heard about the Vampire Diaries and its Doppelgangers, Katherine and Elena? The look exactly the same but a different way of looking at life; Katherine being one of the original vampires and Elena being the human in love with a vampire, but she is selfless and caring about people and the other is evil what not."

They all looked at me weirdly; like I was some I don't a toy to look at. Pfft it's not my fault Petey got hooked on the series.

**Hope you enjoyed. I was thinking of changing POV's for the next chapter. If so who should it be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long and I mean so long. I saw all the email notifications I was getting, so I thought to myself what a wonderful world… Kidding random moment. What I mean is that I am gladly continuing this best I can... So I am going to add powers to her, what kind of special ability/power do you think Annabelle should have? And how many? So far we know when she turned 17 she can see her past life by touching certain things… I think.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing… /.^**

_Previously on Never Alone…_

_They all looked at me weirdly; like if I was some, I don't know like a toy to look at. Pfft it's not my fault Petey got hooked on the series… … _

**Annabelle's POV**

"What?" I said looking at them like if they were some foreign kind of species to look back at; the same way that they were looking at me.

"That could be possible, just that you are not a double of a living person; more like a reincarnation of a person who once lived." Carlisle said to everyone in the room. So there is a possibility that I am sort of Jasper's sister then. My life just keeps getting crazier and awesomely weird at the same time.

"Well," I started saying and everybody turned to look at me as I tugged on my sleeve. "What do the flashbacks mean? " I finished as I looked at everyone. I felt someone hand on my shoulder and looked to see it was Jasper's and suddenly my had started to spin. I felt like I was falling and I didn't know what was going on. My vision started to fade and I heard my name being screamed and it strangely sounded like Edward's voice, my Apollo I thought to myself.

Then I started seeing all of these flashbacks getting thrown at me from right to left. They were all her or my use to be life going before my eyes. I saw her grow up; I saw her as she cried when she saw her brother leave to fight. I saw her as she heard what had happened to her brother. I saw her fall in love; I saw when her mother died. I saw her get married with the love of her life. I saw her have her first child. I saw her father died; I saw her family grow bigger. I saw her sitting next to her bed in a chair, looking at her dying husband. And finally I saw her grow old lying in bed surrounded her kids, grandchildren and a couple of great-grandchildren. As she was taking her last breathes of air; but it was all through my eyes and not hers. Am I really her, but not really her?

After all of that I heard whispering of what may have seemed to be clam soothing words. I felt like I wanted to wake up but at the same time I didn't want to.

Those mumbled soothing words started to become clearer and I started too be able to hear them better. I then noticed it was Edward's voice saying, "Please wake up, it's been three days. Everyone is worried, even Rose is worried and that is saying something to. At first I thought your sister was the one for me." He paused as it may seem he was thinking what else to say. I felt a pang to my heart as he said that about my so called sister.

"But I guess I just lead myself to believe that. When I saw you fall I couldn't help but scream your name. You seem to know when something is wrong with me. You seem to know when I need comfort without me saying something about it. It's as if you know but without knowing what." He paused before continuing, "My undead heart felt as if it was dying again and I couldn't do anything to help you. I want to get to know you more as you. I want to know if this is what I am starting to think is really real. Even though what your sister did really hurt. But I want to move on and be happy."

I felt like crying at those beautiful words that he said to me. I want to wake up already and look at him and tell him to tell them to me all over again as cliché as it sounds. He was probably the first to say something so sweet like that to me. Without being teased about being too smart or nerdy and stuff like that. Just please let me wake up as I have slept long enough already.

"Wake up please." He said to me again, he sounded so sad, worried and hurt all the same time. I wanted to open my eyes so badly and just to hug him so he wouldn't feel like that anymore. I don't know why I feel the way I feel, I never felt like this in my seventeen years of my short life.

When I first saw him and our eyes had interlocked it felt like we were the only ones in the world and I felt this strong pull to my heart. I felt so drawn to him, even when I didn't know who he was. I guess that is what Petey meant when he first saw Char. The pull of your true mate, he had told that a singer and a true mate were both totally different things.

That your singer was the one blood that will be drawn to and couldn't resist. That your blood lust will be the strongest that you have ever felt. That you wouldn't be able to help it and drain them to the last drop. As for your true mate, it's the person you have an immediate connection the moment you meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. It is a meeting of mind, heart, body and soul on the highest of levels; as they understand you perfectly, and accept you completely with no judgments.

As those thoughts flew through my mind and felt my eyes start to flutter. Once my eyes were fully open and that my sight had adjusted to the lighting. I slowly looked around taking in my surroundings and I turned to my right slightly. I had almost screamed as I noticed that Edward was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Annabelle!" Edward or as I say my Apollo said. "Here let me help you sit up. Do you want me to bring you some water? Wait that's stupid thing to ask, of course you need water. You been asleep for three days, wait here and don't move; I'll bring you water."

I watched him as he sped out of the room and back in, in a blink of an eye. I couldn't help but smile at his concern for me. As he handed me the cup of water and slowly drank it.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"I feel like I've been hit by a bag of bricks and I starting to feel super hungry." I told him and then I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and pouted my lips.

"There is no need for that Anna." I heard someone else's voice from the hallway say. It strangely sounded like Alice's voice.

"And why the fudging cakes not!" I said loudly as heard chuckles as they started to come in together and Alice had a try with her. "I want food and I'm so hungry though." I whined at the end.

"Well because I brought you, your favorite food." Alice said as she put the tray on my lap. There were two pancakes with syrup, a hash brown, sausage patties, sunny side up eggs and a glass of orange juice. Yeah this girl knows me so well and I started to slowly eat, savoring the taste.

"You sure are enjoying that aren't you?" I think that's Emmett, since I haven't heard him speak yet and that definitely was not Edward, Jasper nor Carlisle. So it had to be him.

I looked up towards the voice and it was definitely Emmett and smiled at him and nodded.

When I was finished and was about to say something, when Alice started to shoo them all out. She turned around and gave me a knowing look and that same look when Char wanted to give me a make-over. But it seems that Alice does this more than Char does. I looked towards Rosalie, but she also had that same look.

"You traitors!" I shouted out at them knowing well they could hear me without me actually shouting. All I could hear was them laughing, stupid vampires I thought.

...

**So I changed the picture and decided to pic a different picture to use for Annabelle. So as I said at the beginning, what kind of special ability/power do you think Annabelle should have? And how many? So far we know when she turned 17 she can see her past life by touching certain things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, just my character Annabelle. Not a Bella/Edward fanfic. Bella bashing… sorry to the people who love Bella**

**P.S. I updated chapter 2 because I didn't like the way it sounded.**

**Summary: Bella chose Jacob over Edward, because he imprinted and leaving Edward in heartbreak. But Bella, (now 19) doesn't know she has a sister. A daughter that her mother gave up and giving her to her mother -in-law to take care of her; Oh but not Phil's mom, but Charlie's. He doesn't know, but now he does since he'll be watching over her. Annabelle now at 17 she is sent to live with her sister, because grams died. She did not expect her sister to be such a bitch to her. Where does she turn to? When she has no one; who does she meet? What will she decide? How is love to stop her**

_Previously on Never Alone…_

_When I was finished and was about to say something, when Alice started to shoo them all out. She turned around and gave me a knowing look and that same look when Char wanted to give me a make-over. But it seems that Alice does this more than Char does. I looked towards Rosalie, but she also had that same look. _

"_You traitors!" I shouted out at them knowing well they could hear me without me actually shouting. All I could hear was them laughing, stupid vampires I thought._

**Annabelle's POV**

"Come on Anna it won't be that bad and I already have an outfit for you." Alice said as I looked at her with a pointed look. "I looked through your luggage and I got to you have better sense of style then Bella. Now go take a shower while I bring your clothes and stuff." She finished as she stepped out.

When she mentioned luggage, my eyes widened as I remembered about my car.

"Don't worry about your car." Rosalie said and I turned to look at her. "I brought it and it's in fine condition nothing was missing from it. Alice is right you know, about you having better taste than her."

"Thanks, I guess. So I'll better do what Alice said before she forces me, herself." I said with a smile know Alive probably heard me.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Knowing her she probably will. There are towels, a bath robe and other shower stuff through that door there. The bathroom doesn't have a huge glass window just so you know."

As she turned and walked out to walk out when I stopped her and asked her, "Whose room is this anyways?"

Rosalie didn't even turn around, so she just uttered one word before walking out. "Edward's"

All I did is smile and whispering a quiet thank you, knowing that he'd hear me anyways. As I went to the bathroom to take my shower; which I know for sure that I needed one.

After thirty minutes of showering and savoring that hot soothing water. I got out and noticed my clothes sitting on the sink as I toweled dried myself and my hair slightly. I got dressed and headed out of the bathroom and into the room where Alice and Rosalie were patiently waiting for me. (Outfit on profile)

I sat in a chair they had brought in and Rosalie was working on my hair, by blowing drying it with a round brush to make my hair look like it was somewhat natural curls. While Alice was telling me that she wanted to with light nude colors with my makeup to make look almost natural and eyeliner the way I did it, a winged out style.

When they were done and I went back into the bathroom to look into the mirror. When I saw myself, I didn't look like myself. I looked totally different but in a good way but I like it a lot. I thanked them by giving them a hug. We walked out and headed downstairs to the living room where everyone was located at.

Carlisle and Esme were standing behind one of the loveseats where Jasper was sitting at while Alice joined him. Emmett was sitting on the sofa and Rosalie joined him also. As I was going towards Emmett, because had signaled me to sit on his other side; when I felt myself being pulled into another loveseat that I didn't see and let out a tiny squeal and closed my eyes.

I heard chuckling throughout the room and heard a voice say, "You can open your eyes you know?" Edward, I should have known since I didn't see him. I can hear a smirk in his voice and I might as well wipe it of his face. I opened my eyes a looked at him and daring myself to kiss him near the corner of his mouth quickly before turning around to look at everyone else.

"So!" I started to keep the silence out of the room.

"Annabelle, I think you broke Edward." Emmett said trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape his mouth. Sure enough I could see Edward's expression out of the corner of my eye. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

"Oh well, it was not my intention to brake him. But can you blame him, I'm just that good." I replied in a somewhat sarcastic matter and then in a very serious relaxed matter I said; "Anyways, I want to talk about what happen before I blacked out."

I looked around the room to make sure I had everyone's attention and Edward was now paying attention to. I took a deep breath trying to figure out how I was going to say this without sounding crazy.

"I saw everything." I said calmly as I could, I probably sound more nervous actually.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "What do you mean you saw everything."

"That is exactly what I mean, I saw her every memory from when Jasper left of to fight. To her getting married and making her own family and to her last dying breath." I said and paused for a little before continuing. "I saw every single one of those memories; just it wasn't like I was in the room as another person. But through her very own eyes, my eyes." I finished.

This time Jasper spoke, "Carlisle is really possible for that to really happen." Obviously this was a very uncommon situation, which has never happened before. Especially with me being a human and not something supernatural and I guess with this happening I somewhat am, I think.

"It may be possible; I mean I have heard things like this happen before throughout history. But just not like this." Carlisle said.

"I mean if vampires exist. Vampires have to have an enemy and they're werewolves. So they have to exist and whatever the fudge cakes I am, right?" I said; I'm still thinking doppelganger. I felt everyone get tense at what I said, then that means that they exist too. Gosh there is so much that I have to learn. "They exist don't they?" I finished.

"Yes they do, we are the ones who triggered their gene to say. They are the protectors of the human race and such. We have a treaty with them; we will not cross into their land as long as we don't turn someone here. If we break the treaty, then all hell will break loose." Jasper said. Well isn't that a pretty way to put it, note to the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well I'm going to have to be changed one way or another. As far as I know I am not supposed to know about this. This is something that has to be kept in the dark from 'humans'." I said, to my left I can feel Edward stiffen at what I just said. I can tell that this is something that he won't agree with for some reason. As I turn to look at him, I can see that harden look on his face that he doesn't like it just one bit. I guess I am going to try and convince him. I didn't want to have to do that and do it this way. But he was going to have to understand and if my theory was correct. Then that means that it's true and that I am his other half, his true soul mate.

Before anyone had the chance to say something about what I had just said. From where I was seated I had managed to straddle Edward to look him straight in the eyes as I began to speak. "Edward I can tell you don't like this one bit, but you can't do anything about it. The decision has been made, that after I finish my doctorate degree I will be changed." I paused before continuing, but Edward started to speak.

"I don't want you to be damned for all eternity and become a monster like me." He told me with this sad look in his eyes.

"I won't be damned for all eternity, Edward. I'd have you and your family if they'd want me. You're not a monster as you say. You may have done stuff in the past for all I care, that you might not have been happy with doing. But that does not make you any less of who you are. In fact they make you better, because you learn from those things you have done." I told him and continued, "I know it sounds so cliché and all, but it's all true."

"But you don't know what I've done. I've killed before and when I saw the look in their eyes when I did it. It hurt me that I was doing that to a human being even with the horrible things they may have done." He stated back at me.

"It may sound selfish, but they may have deserved it. There are rapists, serial killers and all that jazz in this damn world. Sometimes justice doesn't do a damn thing about it and lets them roam the world like if nothing ever happened. "I said back to him. In a way it felt like we were fighting like we were a couple or something. In way it just felt right doing this sort of thing with him.

"But…" He started and I cut him off by saying, "It doesn't matter who are or what you do or what you have done. Whatever it is that you believe in, to me you'll always be you. That is never going to change and I wouldn't want you to. Because I know you won't be perfect and I'd take you as you are. I'm not one to judge you, but to me you are perfect with your flaws and all." I finished feeling wetness on my face. Noticing I must have let some tears fall.

I saw something different in his eyes, but I couldn't point it out. But I saw him bring his hand to my face, to wipe the tears from my face. I also notice that I confessed my developing feelings for him. At the moment I really didn't care, I just wanted him to know that I didn't view him the way he viewed himself.

With all of that said and done; I threw my arms around his neck and pulled close to me, burying my face into the crook of his neck. To show how much I cared for him in this short of amount of time that I've just known him.

I could feel him go stiff but then starting to relax as he slowly hugged me back. I didn't care if the rest of his family saw this little moment or if they had left.

As soon as I let go to face him and gave him my best smile. I turned to sit back into my spot where I was first seated. I noticed that the rest of the family was indeed still in our presence. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all had a smile on their faces. While Alice and Rosalie both gave each other a knowing look and Esme had unshed tears that would never fall.

I felt my face turn beet red as I could feel the heat too. When Emmett saw this, he started to laugh at my embarrassment.

I heard cough to clear the tension of what just happened. Turning to look where it came from to see it was Jasper.

"So Annabelle, could you tell us how you came about Peter and Charlotte. I'm sure all of us are wanting to know how learned about vampires." Jasper said, as sure as he stated. I looked towards everyone and saw their curious gaze.

I guess it was now or never, this is going to be such a story.

…

_**Next on "Never Alone"**_

"_**As you see I lived in Texas for a while before moving to Colorado." I explained, "I was staying at grandma Swan's house and decided I wanted to visit the Whitlock plantation. I was wondering around taking a look, here and there. When I heard someone behind me and saw this man with bright red eyes. All I heard him say that some Maria was going to like me as a new addition to her army." I said and look at everyone; I saw Jasper's eyes widen at the name in recognition.**_

"_**All of a sudden he was pulled away from me, by two dirty-ish blond or was brown hair. I don't know, but it was someone and they were pulling him apart and then they set him on fire. I just stood there unable to move. When they were done they both turned to me and the guy introduced himself as Peter and his mate Charlotte. He said he had been waiting for the right time to meet me. They took me to their home and they told me everything about vampires. "I paused to take a breath before continuing, "This was while I was in college and I was 14 at the time. He just told me he just knew crap and all that. They became the parents I never had, even if Peter does act like a child at times." I finished smiling.**_


End file.
